An Attempt
by Mione's Sister
Summary: Hermione graduates after the fall of Voldemort with no appealing job prospects. With some help, she comes up with an idea that could revolutionize the wizarding world. Only one man stands between her and her goal, and only he can help her accomplish it.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed a little as she stared around at her former classmates

Hermione sighed a little as she stared around at her former classmates. The past seven years had been difficult, but Hogwarts was the closest thing to a home that she had. Her professors had become her role models and her peers became her family after Voldemort had killed her parents during her sixth year.

Harry finally defeated Voldemort just a month ago by sacrificing himself for the common good. Voldemort didn't understand Harry's sacrifice and killed him without thinking. When Harry came back to life moments after he was hit with the killing curse, Voldemort's body shut down, and the most feared wizard of their age died a much quicker death than he deserved. His death had freed Hermione and her classmates to graduate in peace, though they were missing two of their number. Dean Thomas had been apprehended and killed because of his impure blood; Draco Malfoy had been murdered by Voldemort himself, despite his parents' protests. There were rumors that Malfoy had turned down the offer of being Voldemort's consort and was murdered in punishment, but these had never been substantiated. The elder Malfoys had passed on information to Minerva after Draco's death. Their clues and Severus' information had been essential to defeating Voldemort, who had planned a surprise attack. Severus was nearly killed in the final battle by Nagini, but Hermione's quick application of a muggle poison antidote reversed the effects of the venom, allowing Severus to reach St. Mungo's for treatment. Harry's sacrifice and the Order's foreknowledge of Voldemort's surprise attack turned the tide of the war, the Death Eaters defeated spectacularly on the grounds of Hogwarts.

All of this had happened a month ago, but to Hermione, it felt like a year. She had felt more free and unrestricted these last few weeks than she had felt since entering the wizarding world at age eleven. With the threat of Voldemort gone, however, she was a bit at a loss of what to do. For seven years, she'd had two goals: protect Harry and Ron, and defeat Voldemort. Harry and Ron were entering the Auror training program in two days. They certainly wouldn't need her protection anymore – maybe her study skills and her knowledge, but certainly not protection. They would not lack for teachers ready to show them any and every way possible to defend oneself against dark magic. That left Hermione stuck. She'd been offered a place as an Auror, as well, but had turned it down after experiencing the freedom she'd enjoyed for the last few weeks. Besides, her strength was never dueling – her strength lay in books and knowledge.

For the first time in recent years, she was separating herself from Ron and Harry. And she had no idea what she was going to do.

Hermione trudged up the stairs to the Headmistress' Office, her heart heavy. She'd just said goodbye to Harry and Ron, who were off to a secret training facility for six months. They'd be able to send owls, but she knew that she'd miss them dearly while they were gone. Rationally, she knew that the time would be good for her; she could get settled and learn how to stand on her own, find out where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. Rationality doesn't always help.

Minerva (she'd demanded to be called "Minerva" rather than "Professor McGonagall" after graduation) invited Hermione to tea today, knowing that her friends were leaving for several months and that she might need someone to talk to. When she saw the young woman walk through her door, she knew she'd been right.

"I'm glad you came, Hermione," she said kindly.

"Thanks for inviting me, Pro—er, Minerva," she sighed.

"They'll be back sooner than you realize."

"What?"

"I know that it feels like they're going to be gone forever, but once you leave here and start building your own life, you'll hardly notice the time go by. Plus, I'm sure Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood will need almost as much consoling as you will, in the coming weeks."

Hermione had actually dated Harry for a while during their sixth year. The chemistry between them was wonderful, but they never had time for private time with one another, since their interests and activities were so different. They'd called it off in exasperation, knowing that their relationship could never go beyond friends-with-benefits with all they had going on in their lives. The breakup had been awkward for a short time, but their friendship was stronger than most, and they became closer friends than before. The only result was that Harry was slightly more protective of "his 'Mione" than he used to be. She'd kissed Ron once or twice, but never developed the chemistry with him that she'd had effortlessly with Harry. The tension between them was more a tension of two friends who struggle to get along, rather than sexual tension as they had believed. They recovered quickly once Ron realized that his true feelings lie with a certain blond Ravenclaw... Harry and Ginny were not officially dating, having danced around the issue for several months, but everyone knew exactly where it was going. The fact that Ginny was already writing Harry a letter when he only left an hour ago was proof of this. She knew she'd be spending a lot of time with the two women during the next few months.

"Thanks, Minerva. I'm just... I don't know where I'm going. I have so many things that I'd be kind of interested in doing, but I really can't see doing any of these things for the rest of my life. Our world isn't ready for elf rights; I don't want to work for the Department of Mysteries – I want to be able to tell my friends what I do; I don't really want to teach, no offense!" All of this was rushing out of Hermione's mouth, to the amazement of both Hermione and Minerva. "All I was truly good at was schoolwork and research, and I can't stay a student forever! There aren't any wizarding universities because you'd have to apprentice under someone to get any more education and I just don't know what I should do!" Hermione wailed.

Minerva blinked and took a sip of the tea that she'd been pouring while Hermione spoke. Truthfully, part of the reason that she'd invited Hermione here was to find out what she planned on doing now that she'd graduated. Most of the professors assumed that she'd join the Auror academy with Harry and Ron, and then assumed that she'd had a better offer when she did not. While surprised, she understood what the younger witch was going through, and she smiled kindly.

"Hermione, what are you passionate about?" Minerva knew that the only way Hermione would be happy was to work out this problem on her own. However, it seemed that she needed a little prodding to find an answer inside herself.

"Learning. Research. Helping people," she said slowly, confused.

"So you should be in a field where you can use things you learn and develop to help people. Do you like to research things yourself to accomplish something, or do you like to use others' research?" She was speaking slowly, trying to allow Hermione time to think of an appropriate answer.

Hermione's eyebrows knit together in thought. "My own, I suppose. You never know when another researcher missed something that you might have found. Of course, it's always helpful to read others' research for insight, but your own is usually the most accurate for what you're trying to accomplish... But, Minerva! I don't want to work in a field that I can't talk to my friends about!"

Minerva sighed. "Hermione, not all research is classified. If it's something you'd rather not do –"

"No! I wasn't thinking. You're right. Ugh, I'm really not thinking clearly, lately, am I?" Hermione grinned a little. "I think you're right. I think I'd really enjoy researching things. I don't like working with people, though, so that takes out Healing, teaching, most of the Ministry..."

"Why don't you stop thinking about _where_ you'd like to work, and more about _what_ you'd like to work on? What subjects did you enjoy researching the most in school? You know, of course," Minerva smiled conspiratorially, "that there is a vast amount more to any subject taught at Hogwarts than you learned. Yes, even you. You could research healing charms without becoming a Healer. You could develop new Transfiguration techniques. You could develop counter-spells to Dark hexes and jinxes. You could research and develop new potions. You could work with manuscripts and add to history books with what you find. You could come up with something entirely different and start your own business. What you want to do is entirely up to what you're _most_ interested in. After all, why pick something that doesn't inspire you? Quite frankly, dear, we both know that you could do anything, and I think that's what's intimidating you. Go back to your rooms tonight and think about what classes here inspired you. What projects were most interesting and fun to you? Not what was easy or had the best teacher, mind, but what _you_ enjoy."

Hermione paused. She knew all of this, but it was different hearing it come from someone else. There was an idea forming in the back of her mind, slowly... _what if_... She decided not to mention it to Minerva until she'd had a chance to develop the idea further in her mind, and she stood up to leave.

"Thanks Minerva!" In her excitement she rushed out the door.

Minerva shrugged her shoulders. She just hoped that she'd helped somehow. She hated seeing her favorite pupil so lost and without direction.

Hermione stayed up until dawn writing out a list of the ideas she had, the pros and cons, the possibilities of what she could achieve, and the kind of pleasure she'd get out of it. She wrote out the kind of training she thought she'd need, and realized that most of the basics were things she'd covered in Hogwarts. She'd need advanced training in one field, mainly, and to brush up on some theories and skills in several others. Best of all, when Hermione reviewed the stack of parchment she'd come up with, she knew that she'd found something she could do for a hundred years and still not grow tired of. It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed a little as she stared around at her former classmates

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I am only playing around with them for a little while.

Hermione was waiting patiently at Minerva's office door the next morning after breakfast. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was frizzier than it had been in years – since the time turner had taken over her life. Despite this, Hermione had a smile on her face and a stack of parchment in her hand.

"Minerva! Oh, look, I've done it, I know, I think that I can –" she started rambling the moment she saw Minerva round the corner near her office.

"Hermione, please. I've had one cup of tea and no coffee. Come sit, let me pour us some coffee because it looks like you need some too. Then you can tell me." Minerva had stayed up late pondering what Hermione could do, before working on reconstruction plans for Hogwarts and plans on how to accommodate the onslaught of students she expected in the fall. With Voldemort gone, she suspected that parents who had previously homeschooled their children would feel comfortable in sending them off to school again. Thus, she'd have to remodel the dormitories, expand the Great Hall, and perhaps hire more staff members. Even thinking about it now started to give her a headache.

Hermione did her best to wait patiently while Minerva poured them coffee and slowly drank her cup. Hermione had downed hers almost immediately when it was cooled enough, and was now bouncing slightly in her seat as she waited to tell Minerva what she had come up with.

Minerva savored her coffee, but she also savored the moment of watching Hermione excited about whatever she'd written on the parchments. She hadn't seen Hermione like this since she'd found the key to defeating Voldemort and expected big things from her star pupil. Finally she couldn't take the suspense any longer, awake or not, and had to hear Hermione's thoughts.

"Okay, child. What is it that has you acting like Tigger before nine in the morning?"

Hermione was speechless for a moment. The Headmistress knew what Tigger was? Then she realized that she had the clear to talk about her plans, and began speaking as fast as she could.

"I've done it! I came up with a way to do my own research to help people, that I would enjoy, that would cover all of my passions and still leave endless room for development for the rest of my life, if I can do it! And I won't be in the Department of Mysteries or at St. Mungo's or teaching!" Her enthusiasm was infectious, as Minerva leaned slightly forward as Hermione was speaking, eager to hear more. Hermione took a deep breath and continued, more slowly this time. "I want to help people, right? Well, there are plenty of witches and wizards not powerful enough to cast certain charms and spells, we figured out just how many during the war. I was thinking, what if I could come up with a way to let those people cast more complex spells? I know there's no realistic way to enhance their power, but why couldn't we somehow make the charms and spells easier to cast? I did some research yesterday, and I think it might be possible. I don't want to re-engineer the spells, though. No matter how much easier I make them, there will still always be some people who aren't able to cast them, like Filch, for example, or some of the people who barely qualify as wizards rather than squibs."

Minerva had stopped drinking her coffee, her interest completely focused on Hermione. She wasn't sure if this were possible, to make charms and spells available to squibs, but Hermione looked like she was onto something. Minerva decided not to comment until Hermione was done. She wanted to hear the whole idea before forming an opinion.

"Minerva, what's the one thing that isn't "silly wand waving," that even squibs can do with the right training and supplies? Potions. Everyone can take or use potions! Why can we "brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper in death," but not develop potions that work precisely the same as some of our most common spells? Or even more difficult spells, for that matter? Why can't there be a way to make a potion that produces a Patronus? Or a lotion that acts as a protego shield? Or a cream that allows transfiguration of one object into another? Why can't charms be transferred to liquids or powders or gels? What if I did my own research, trained under a Potions' Master, opened my own business developing potions for the magically challenged?"

The Headmistress' mind was working quickly. Theoretically, her idea had merit. As a Transfiguration specialist, though, she had no idea whether or not these ideas had been tried before in the Potions field. She wandlessly summoned Severus to her office, still thinking silently. Hermione would have to run her idea past Severus to find out details such as this, but Minerva thought that if anyone could pull this off, Hermione could. She smiled.

"My dear, I think it sounds perfect for you! All of your favorite subjects combined into one, only having to do apprentice work in one field, helping people, research..." She trailed off. Severus was probably on his way, by now. "I just called Severus here, I think he'd be a big help in discussing this. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione shifted in her chair. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to share her speculations with the snarky Potions Master. After all, it wasn't fully researched, she didn't know if anyone had tried to do this before and failed, she was considering different options... But it was too late. Severus walked through the door looking irritated at being called to the Headmistress' office without explanation.

"Well?" He sneered, looking between a madly grinning Minerva and a fidgeting Granger. This should be interesting, he thought.

"Hermione?" Minerva said sweetly.

Inside, Hermione groaned. She'd come up with the answer to protect Snape from Nagini's bite, and ever since, he'd been doubly rude to her if not ignoring her completely. Outwardly, she took a deep breath and concisely summarized her idea and thoughts about the potential of the products she might develop. Not once did she look Snape in the eye. Instead she stared at the portraits on the walls, blushing slightly. She knew he would think her an idiot.

When she finished outlining her ideas, she risked a glance up at Snape, who was frowning in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"You know, I do believe that someone has tried this before."

Hermione's heart dropped. Damn. She thought she'd come up with something new that could do some good. Back to the drawing board...

"But," he continued, "he was an idiot. Godine. Have you read his work before? Shoddy, if anything. I'll find you the article in _Potions Quarterly_. If that is all, Minerva?" Snape began to turn towards the door.

"Sir!" Hermione's voice brought him back around to face her. "Do you think this is at all possible, or do you think that I would be working on something that would never come to fruition?"

Snape paused. "You'd need work in Potions. With enough ingenuity, you might be able to pull some of those things off. Patroni – absolutely no way. Simpler spells may be possible."

Hermione took a very – VERY – deep breath for her next question. "Would you be willing to help me train on this, sir? Might you consider taking me on as an apprentice for this?"

Snape smirked. "Absolutely not. I'm retiring."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first couple of chapters! I appreciate any feedback, good or bad.

--

Minerva gasped, then glared at the Potions Master. Snape was as close to gleeful as Hermione had ever seen him. He'd sustained his self satisfied smirk for more than ten seconds, and looked even more pleased with himself when he heard the Headmistress' reaction.

"Severus!" Minerva seemed shocked and hurt by his abrupt announcement. Obviously, Hermione wasn't the only one who didn't know what he'd been planning. "Wha – why? Voldemort's gone, you can –"

"Indeed, Minerva. Very astute. I loathed teaching dunderheads every year so I could maintain my role as a spy for Dumbledore and Voldemort. I sat through years of hell, grading sophomoric papers, written by children who neither know nor care about the importance of Potions outside the classroom. I refuse to sit here for years longer because my retirement might hurt your feelings. I was going to turn in my notice later today, but Miss Granger forced my hand. Good luck filling the position. I will be out of my rooms by tomorrow morning." Severus had rolled his eyes and assumed his lecturing-to-first-year-idiotic-children voice while he recited this. At the end of his announcement, he swooped out of the room and down the stairs before Minerva had a chance to react.

He wasn't stupid. Once Minerva got a hold of herself, she'd be pestering him about staying. She'd probably be joined by the Granger brat, begging for a Master to study under. "Well, too bad," Severus thought with a self-satisfied smirk, "I refuse to put up with the Know-It-All now that You-Know-Who is gone. She'd probably be more torture than he ever was..."

--

Minerva still stared at the place Severus had stood while announcing his departure from the staff. The nerve of that man! How dare he insult her by casually announcing his retirement, treating the whole profession of teaching with disdain, and then leave the room before she could respond? Oh, if Minerva knew one thing, it was this: Severus was _not_ going to get away with that quite so easily.

"Hermione, I fully support your ideas and I think you out of anyone I know could probably pull this off. Ignore Severus. He seems to think he can act like a dungeon bat forever. Now, forgive me, dear. I have some contracts to review before our dear Potions Master can leave the castle." Minerva's eyes glinted dangerously.

Hermione did not quite understand Minerva's anger through her own disappointment. After all, Severus had been her one hope through the planning of this venture. No other Potions Master in the world was quite so experienced in defending himself against the Dark Arts; no other of his caliber would have thought of accepting her as a pupil without some outside training. Hermione sighed bitterly. The one time she thought she had the perfect solution, the key ingredient blew up in her face. _Damn_.

"Thanks Minerva," she mumbled as she rose and left the office.

"Hermione, dear?" she heard her former professor calling after her.

Glancing up, she allowed herself some hope.

"Don't take Severus too personally. He may just need some... persuasion."

Hermione gave Minerva a small grin and walked down the spiral staircase. Never one to leave her future to chance, she decided to research other Potions Masters in the world to see if there were any others suitable to take her on as an apprentice. Now, right after Voldemort's downfall, her name was being circulated around the world as the girl who found out how to defeat the Dark wizard. Surely, just this once, she could use that fame to her advantage?

--

Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day feeling much more determined than the night before. Severus had sent over Godine's article on the failure of his spell-potions, and she had read it with an ever growing contempt. The man hadn't even put into practice runes theories, or different forms of potions – he'd stuck only to liquid potions that had to be imbibed. She already had ideas, theories and plans that superseded the best of his. She knew that the best option was to put the potion into a form that most resembled the spell itself. Lotion for a shield spell, as it covered the skin and formed a barrier; vapor for the Patronus spell so it could meld in the air to form the protective creature. This was obvious. Godine's approach was laughable, and hardly news-worthy.

"Professor Snape, may I speak to you privately for a moment, please?" she smiled innocently at the Potions professor, who looked like he simply wanted to enjoy his last meal at Hogwarts in peace.

"After breakfast, Granger," he drawled.

"Of course, sir. I'll just wait here for you to finish." Hermione knew that she couldn't take the chance of turning her back on him for a moment, and settled herself into a chair directly in sight of his. After his glee yesterday at refusing her request, she wouldn't put it past him to simply walk away and leave Hogwarts without speaking a word to her.

Severus groaned inwardly. Who did this impudent chit think she was? She only graduated a month ago, she's still sleeping in the student dorms, and yet she thinks she can get away with such outrageous nonsense? "Miss Granger, leave me be. We will speak later."

"I beg your pardon, Professor, but then may we speak now? I have a busy day ahead, and I know you'd hate to miss me before you leave." She was laying it on thick, but she knew she had to speak with him today. It was her only chance to get his attention.

"Fine, go ahead. Speak. What is it you want, girl? I am trying to eat my breakfast." A thought dawned on Severus as he tried to control his irritation at the eighteen-year-old: he should never have made another public appearance at Hogwarts after the scene he pulled with Granger and Minerva yesterday. He should have known they'd find a way to pay him back.

"Godine never fully thought out his experiment. You knew that yesterday but were still unwilling to even consider working with me on this project. Why? You are the one who derides "silly wand-waving." You are the best in your field who is also experienced in the Dark Arts and their defense. I need an instructor who can show me how to combine the two, not one who is just brilliant in Potions. I looked yesterday, sir. There are no other Potions Masters or Mistresses with even close to your level of experience in another field – one hit wonders, if you will. Please, sir. I ask this from the bottom of my heart. Could you spare me a year? Or less? Any time learning from and working with you would allow me to accomplish this idea, I know it! Please, sir?" Hermione trailed off, uncertain. Snape had simply continued eating his eggs and drinking his coffee, not looking at her, while she spoke. "Sir?"

"Oh, was I supposed to dignify your groveling with a response? I told you yesterday: I. Am. Retiring. I will not return to teaching, not even an apprentice, not even a Know-It-All, not even the smartest part of the Golden Trio. I would like some time for myself for a while. It is a luxury I have never had. So while your plea is pathetic, Granger, you think of only yourself in asking. Let me finish my breakfast in peace, now." His voice had grown dangerously quiet, his onyx eyes boring into hers in pure annoyance.

"I am not thinking of myself. _You are_. I am trying to help people, to make the world better, and all I asked for was some tutoring from you. You selfish bastard!" Hermione screamed. All of the professors who were still at Hogwarts turned their eyes to her. "If you don't want to help me, or anyone else but yourself, then fine. Your efforts as a spy would have all been a waste, and you can live out your pathetic, miserable life _alone_!" She shrieked the last bit, and stormed out of the hall.

Minerva chuckled. "Severus, you do realize that your contract doesn't run out until a year from now, don't you? You must return a significant portion of your wages if you plan on leaving today..." Her grin was positively feral.

Severus stared, uncomprehending, for just a moment. "WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

Severus' hand tightly clenched the fork he had been holding when Minerva made her little _announcement_. _What did she mean, contra..._ Suddenly, it hit him. Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore forced Severus to make the Unbreakable Vow, he'd included a stipulation that Severus had ignored because it had been so minimal compared to the other things he was forced to agree to. "Oh, and one more thing, Severus," he'd said. "You'll work here for at least three more years, won't you? Just to make sure that everything passes to the next generation smoothly? I don't want Minerva to have to make too many staff changes at once, you see." It hadn't mattered. Severus had expected to die in the war and then wouldn't have had to keep that promise, but the Granger chit had effectively prevented that. _Shit_.

Severus forced himself to place his fork down without slamming it, and rose from his chair stiffly. Who knew Minerva had it in her to force him to stay at Hogwarts against his will?

"Severus?" He heard her sickly sweet voice follow him as he tried to leave the Great Hall. "Why don't you come to my office for tea today? We can discuss this years' curriculum then."

Not dignifying the meddling woman with a response, Severus waved his hand in the air behind him and left the hall.

--

Minerva smiled. She knew she'd be in for hell when she met with Severus later, but that was unavoidable. She knew he desperately wanted out of his teaching position, and would do almost anything to leave Hogwarts. Hopefully that _almost_ anything would cover what she had in mind for him. Severus could (and would, if she had her way) leave Hogwarts and still do some good with his life before becoming a hermit.

--

Meanwhile, oblivious to the happenings in the Great Hall, Hermione had fled in tears to the Head Girl's room, and lay sobbing on the bed. She hadn't expected him to change his mind so soon, but did he really need to be such a bastard that he had to call her out and ridicule her in front of the rest of the staff? She knew the idea was a good one, and had hoped to truly make a difference in the wizarding world, but one stubborn, snarky, annoying, self-centered, selfish Potions Master stood in her way. Hermione scrubbed the tears off her face, and sat up, determined. _Well, fine. Plan A didn't work, but that doesn't mean that plan B won't. I think it's time to give Kingsley a call._ She got up and out of bed, and dressed in a nice suit. Kingsley would allow her access to the records of Potions Masters and Mistresses, and he would get in contact with the right people, should she find someone that fit the bill of what she wanted to do. Who needs Snape?

She floo'd to the Ministry just an hour later, and was detained by a couple of reporters. Hermione didn't talk for long, but smiled sweetly and told them that the repairs and restorations at Hogwarts were progressing nicely, that the school would be quite ready for students in the fall. She actually knew nothing of these things, since her career options had taken up much of her time, but she knew that Minerva would appreciate the positive column reported in the newspapers the next day.

Walking into the Minister's office, she explained to Kingsley's secretary, some blond that looked remarkably like Lavender, who she was and that she needed to speak to Kingsley as soon as he was free. She scowled and rolled her eyes, like she didn't know who Hermione was and how dare she expect to meet with the Minister without an appointment, but dutifully called Kingsley on a two-way mirror that lie on her desk. It was charmed so that Hermione could not hear what Kingsley said to the secretary, but Hermione was ushered directly into his office.

"Hermione! What a surprise! Is everything alright?" He looked worried, but seeing that Hermione wasn't in a panic or bleeding, he began to relax some.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I didn't mean to barge in here like something was wrong –"

"No worries, I don't have anything important going on today. Why don't you sit down? Tea?"

Hermione gratefully accepted her tea, and explained to Kingsley what she had discussed with Minerva. "So, you see, sir, I need to find a Potions Master who can teach me, but someone who has extensive fieldwork in either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Charms, so that I can learn from someone who has figured out how to meld disciplines."

Kingsley smiled brilliantly. "Why don't you just ask –"

"Snape has already adamantly and loudly refused to be of any assistance," Hermione added with a small roll of her eyes.

"Hmm. I wonder why."

"Professor Snape has decided that his role in life is no longer as Hogwarts professor, but as bitter hermit. He plans on holing up in his house and never gracing the world with his glorious presence again."

Kingsley grinned at her sarcastic tone, but returned quickly to the business at hand. "Well, I'm sure Minerva has some plans to stop _that_ from happening... But you're more than welcome to use some of the Ministry's resources to find someone else, if that would help you. We have records of all of the certified Potions Masters and Mistresses in the world, so we can verify someone's certification if they come from another country claiming mastership. Why don't you look through some of those files and see who you can find? Of course, the files are confidential, so if you find someone who fits your bill, I'll write to them and ask if they'd be willing to meet with you? You can even draft the letter, if you like. Just let me know what I can do to help." Kingsley normally wouldn't have let even a war hero loose in the Ministry's classified files, but he'd just received a letter from Minerva suggesting exactly the same thing, should Hermione seek help. He knew Hermione could be trusted, and after all that she'd found the one sure way to defeat Voldemort, she deserved some help from the Ministry.

"Thank you so much, Minister," Hermione started but Kingsley cut her off.

"Hermione, we've known each other for years, and fought next to each other in the war. The only reason you have to call me that is if you're in any kind of official setting."

"Sorry, Kingsley. Anyway, thank you. I appreciate your help. I'll be in either later this afternoon or tomorrow if I find anything – if that's okay. Your secretary seemed a little offended that I didn't have an appointment."

Kingsley's big laugh boomed through the office. "Sarah? Yeah, she's new and seems to think that everything must be on the schedule, and can not deviate from it at all. She'll figure it out soon enough, I hope. I'll let her know that you'll be back in sometime soon, and as long as I'm not in a meeting, I'll have her show you in right away."

Hermione shook hands with Kingsley, a big smile on her face. Thank goodness, someone willing to work _with_ her on this project instead of against her. "See you soon, then." She walked out of the office and waved at the secretary as she passed. She got on the lift and pressed the button for the Department of Overseeing and Regulating Potions, Potions Mastership and Potions Regulations. There was a man waiting for her at the bottom of the lift.

"Miss Granger? I just received a note from the Minister that you are to be escorted to the Mastership files. Would you like to go there now?" The young man must have been an intern, Hermione thought, but she didn't recognize him from Hogwarts. From the way he was wringing his hands together and stuttering slightly, though, he recognized her from the papers, or somewhere.

"Yes, please, Mr. –" Hermione smiled sweetly and waited for a name.

"Hamilton. Brendon Hamilton. I graduated the same year as you from Beauxbatons," he explained.

"Oh! That's wonderful! You wouldn't have been here for the Tri-Wizard a few years ago, then?" When he shook his head no, Hermione continued, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you at the British Ministry instead of the French one?"

"My mom grew up in Britain, but moved to France for my dad. I went to Beauxbatons because it was closer to home, but I never really felt like I belonged there." He shrugged. "So, when they offered me the position here as Records Keeper, I accepted it. Hopefully I'll be able to complete my own Mastership in Potions at some point, but until then, working here is fun."

While they were talking, they reached a door that Brendon unlocked. It contained hundreds of magical filing cabinets neatly labeled with different years, titles, and laws. Every now and again, a drawer would open and some parchment would fly out and neatly reposition itself in another drawer. When Hermione looked curiously at Brendon, he grinned.

"Something I came up with when I got here. We keep records of every registered potion, every certified Potions Master or Mistress, and all pending registration records, pending certifications, that sort of thing. When a Master dies, when a potion becomes useless or goes off the market, when a law changes, the records move from the "current" cabinets, where anything active, the living Masters' records, or pending records are, to the "inactive" cabinets. This way, we don't have to do the searching by hand, and we don't have to keep someone on the job full time to research the changes in potions, or to keep track of the deaths around the world. The parchments keep track of whatever they were written for, and move at the appropriate time to the appropriate cabinet." Brendon was obviously proud of this bit of work, and Hermione could see why. It must have saved hours and hours of busy work that could be turned to something more productive...

She smiled at the man, and grinned a little wider when he blushed at her praise. "Brendon! That's wonderful! What a great idea! I wonder if I can make that work in my library. If I could make that idea work so that books I've read or don't use as much sit on one shelf, and ones that I use frequently, or need for a project sit on another... Do you think that spell could be triggered for book subjects? Like, if I needed a book about a specific potion, or something, it would fly from one shelf to another, so I knew which books were applicable to an idea? Or..." She trailed off when she realized she was babbling.

"I'm sure it could be done. It would take a little work, but I bet you could make it do that, with some help. Send me an owl sometime, if you're still interested. We could probably get it to work." He smiled nervously, but seemed more confident of himself than he had before. Hermione realized he was a little star struck and smiled again. This was one aspect of fame that wasn't bad – people willing to talk to her and help her because they respected her intelligence.

"Thank you. Now, did Kingsley explain at all what I need to do with all of these records?" He shook his head, and she explained what she was looking for. Brendon frowned thoughtfully. He waved his wand a few times, and dozens of parchments began flying out of cabinets and on to a series of tables in the back of the room.

"I told the cabinets to release the records of living Potions Masters who have worked, concentrated in, studied, or otherwise have experience in a field other than Potions. You'll get some that have taught other subjects simply because a school needed a teacher in a subject other than Potions, but I think that you'll be able to find some in that pile that meet your specifications. I didn't tell it just Charms or Defense because I think that the files might have held back some that might have worked. Hmm. Do you need help going through these?" He gestured at the back table where a couple hundred parchments sat. "I can at least help you get rid of the ones that have barely any qualifications."

"Yes, thank you. I think I'd like that, if you don't have any other pressing work..." Hermione realized that she was keeping people from their work this morning, and was a little worried.

"Not at all! I have barely anything to do on a daily basis now that this spell maintains the records. I only have to set the spell on new records, things like that. It can wait. Shall we get started?"

--

Hermione and Brendon sat and worked all morning and into the early afternoon. Hermione bought them lunch and had it sent in while they were working, so they wouldn't have to get up and leave in the middle of the project. Around two o'clock they were done, but Hermione was disappointed to see that there were only six men and women that they had agreed met her standards. She copied down the names and information of the men and women, and decided to approach Kingsley in the morning about them. In the mean time, she'd research each one to see what types of articles they'd done recently, the research they focused on primarily and if they took on students or not.

She thanked Brendon and set up a date with him to go over her library and see if the spell could be altered to her liking. She left the Ministry hoping beyond hope that one of these Masters would agree to take her on as an apprentice. There had been a seventh name in the pile, but Hermione had simply removed it without speaking, confusing Brendon. Severus Snape made it very clear that he would _never_ help out with this project, and she knew that pressing him further would only irritate them both further.

She apparated to the gates of Hogwarts with the parchment in her bag, and headed back to her room. When she opened her door, she found an owl waiting in her room with a note. She fed it an owl treat before opening the note.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office this evening around seven if you wish to continue our discussion on your future professional goals. _

_-S.S._


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I've broken 1,000 hits on my story since I first posted it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Just a quick note: This will be an SS/HG story in the end. The twists and turns to get there, however, might not be so clear-cut...

--

Hermione nearly decided to throw the note in the fire and have done with it. The fact was, though, that none of the Masters she'd found today in the files met her criteria as nicely as Snape did. Checking her watch, she decided that if she got to work on the men and women she wanted to research, she'd have a clearer idea by dinner time if she wanted to meet with Severus that night. Though she'd planned on writing to Harry and Ron this afternoon, she put it off in favor of coming up with some information on her candidates.

--

Earlier that day, Severus had met with Minerva to discuss his future career at Hogwarts. Severus realized after he'd left the Hall that morning that Minerva must have had something in mind with her taunt – she couldn't mean to subject the poor students of Hogwarts to an even meaner, snarkier, nastier and more bitter Potions Master... could she? He doubted it. She cared for her students' feelings far too much, and decided that there might still be a way around teaching first years the subtle art of Potions-making.

"Well?" he demanded the moment he stepped into Minerva's office. "I know you have something up your sleeve and it's going to be a much better meeting if you let the cat out of the bag now, rather than later. I can yell and storm around and brood for a while, or we can cut to the chase." He sneered at her surprised, yet smug, expression. Stupid Gryffindors, thinking that they could out-maneuver a Slytherin...

"Alright, Severus, have it your way. But do have a cup of tea. We might be here a while hammering out some details." Severus' eyebrows rose at this. He hadn't expected this to be anything more than a quick negotiation of retirement. _What in the name of Merlin does this woman have planned?_ He accepted the cup of tea mechanically, slightly put off by Minerva's announcement.

"So. Here's the long and short of it. You owe Hogwarts one more year, since you promised Dumbledore. I can't let you out of that promise, only Albus could. Since he's... not here... there's really no easy way around it. You don't want to teach the first years, the 'dunderheads.' I don't want you to terrorize them until they're having daily panic attacks."

Now that she mentioned it, though, that idea did sound appealing... But, no. The process of sending them into panic attacks would give him a headache. Not worth the fun. He smirked anyway.

"I've come up with a type of solution. You won't like it, but it is an alternative to teaching students who have no appreciation for your fine art. But this is basically your only other option, Severus. We both know what will happen if you break that Vow."

Severus sighed quietly. _Damn Albus!_ But, if it would get him out of teaching first years...

"Out with it, Minerva, I don't have all day."

"Severus, if you took on an apprentice while living at Hogwarts, you'd still be acting as a professor here and honoring your promise to Albus – "

"You're _blackmailing_ me into working with _Granger_?" Severus slammed his cup down on Minerva's desk, spilling tea everywhere. He wasn't displeased at the mess it made. "I think I'd rather take my chances with the dunderheads, Minerva!"

"Fine, then, Severus. Have a nice break and I'll see you two weeks before term starts in August," Minerva replied calmly. She knew that Severus would take none of this well, and would let him decide whatever he wanted. Either way, Severus would be back in the castle as a Hogwarts professor. His Vow would not allow him to do otherwise. "I am not trying to merely 'blackmail' you, however. You should know me better than that by now. I tried to find a way around your Vow that might make you more content about your last year here. I am not adverse to finding someone else to take over day-to-day Potions teaching. But your magic will not function and you will eventually die should you decide to ignore these options and break your Vow." Her voice came out harsher than intended, but Severus was a stubborn man, and sometimes it took a little more force than usual to break through to him.

He buried his head in his hands. "Why did she have to find that damn antidote? Then I wouldn't be stuck in this hell-hole for another year. How frustrating can one girl be?" he muttered to himself. "Fine. I'll speak with Miss Granger later, to see if she is still interested in becoming my apprentice. You, and she, should know, however, that I am unhappy in this damned situation, and I will _not_ bother to hide that fact. If I have to suffer, so will she." He left the office without another word, and Minerva began to chuckle. Oh, what an interesting year this was going to turn out to be...

--

Hermione had finished research on the candidates she'd found earlier that day, and had removed three from her list after what she'd found. Dominique Rosario had never taken on an apprentice, never would, and had hexed the last person to ask into such a state of catatonia that he hadn't woken for six months. Realizing a futile effort when she saw one, Hermione scratched that name off her list.

Herman Smith, an American moved to Britain, had seemed like a good choice, but upon reading his research, Hermione realized that he was as conservative as a Potions Master could get. He refused to try brewing new or experimental potions, never worked on research outside of potions that were already tested and deemed safe, and focused his life on teaching young students. He wouldn't work for an advanced student like Hermione, hoping to go into experimental potions. Next.

Dudley Levasseur was the last name she removed from her list. He was currently in Azkaban (something that hadn't been mentioned in his file at the Ministry) for the attempted rape of his last apprentice. Hermione was willing to jump through hoops for the right Master to take her on as an apprentice, and even willing to deal with a terrible personality (like Snape's) to get a good education, but that was going too far. With a shudder, she hastily crossed his name off. Five times. Just to be sure.

That left her with: Amanda Picadilly, a British woman currently residing in Germany who had Mastership in both Potions and Charms; Henri "Matisse" Gregon, a French Master who taught at Beauxbatons (and whom she'd head several stories about from Brendon), but who'd also studied Transfiguration for years; a reclusive Scotsman, James MacDonald, who was last reported to live in the highlands of Scotland, who worked with Charms in Potions; and one Severus Snape, dungeon bat, greasy-haired git, and the best hope she had of remaining in England while she worked on her apprenticeship. Though her location wasn't a huge point of contention, she didn't want to spend a year or two abroad if she could help it.

She sent an owl off to Kingsley, outlining a letter that he might send to these three, along with their names and other pertinent information. She promised to come by tomorrow to discuss her work further and to review the letters he'd have written up. She also told him that she would meet with Snape tonight, and she'd share any further ideas that she might get from him. She wrote down the four names and quick descriptions of each, and sent one copy to Minerva and kept one with her for the meeting with Snape. Hopefully he'd have some insight into some of the Masters she'd contact about the apprenticeship.

At seven o'clock exactly, she knocked on Snape's office door. She opened the door when he told her to come in, and silently sat in the chair in front of his desk. He was finishing writing out some notes on a pile of parchment, and she said nothing until he finished. In fact, because of his rudeness this morning when she brought up the topic, she decided not to say anything at all, until it was necessary to speak. This way, she'd hopefully avoid a pissed-off Snape, and hopefully could return to her rooms slightly more composed than this morning.

"Minerva seems to have decided that you are going to be given every opportunity to make this idea of yours work. I have a year remaining on my contract at Hogwarts and am not permitted to leave on pain of breaking an Unbreakable Vow. She offered me the opportunity of taking you on as an apprentice in lieu of my normal teaching duties in order to complete my time here. I assume you've been making alternate arrangements since our," he paused and grimaced, "discussion this morning. Why don't you explain a bit more about your project to me, what other teachers you've been considering, and we can talk about options from there?" He forced himself to be quietly polite. He was not happy about this situation, but he had to admit that Hermione Granger was one of the brightest students he'd ever taught. On top of that, her ideas sounded interesting. On top of that, she was his ticket out of teaching dunderheads. And on top of that, she'd been silent ever since she'd entered his office, giving him hope that a year teaching her would not be quite as irritating as he'd anticipated. The first words out of her mouth, however, proved him wrong.

"Sir? After this morning, what makes you think that I'd still want to apprentice with you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was slightly horrified that she hadn't thought through those words before she'd said them aloud. Nevertheless, she decided to continue voicing her concerns about working with him from the start.

"Don't get me wrong, Professor. I would love the opportunity to work with you and to learn from you. But it seems as if you are only doing this to avoid teaching younger students who don't appreciate potions. If that is the case, I'm not sure you'd be putting much effort into teaching the Know-It-All. I'd prefer a teacher who wasn't coerced into teaching me."

Snape surprised her then. He chuckled. There might have even been a small smile on his face after she said that.

"Touché, Miss Granger. I see that your brain hasn't gone soft after all. Humor me. Tell me about your experiments in a little bit more detail; tell me about your requirements in a teacher; tell me about those you've come across in your research. In return, I promise that I won't offer again to take you on as an apprentice if I can't put myself fully into your teaching. Agreed?"

Hermione decided this sounded fair, and explained a bit about the research she'd done on the process of turning spells into potions, the lack of insight various researchers had previously showed on the subject, the potential for working fields together into a potion that could be used by all to enhance or improve magical skills. Snape said nothing while she spoke, only nodding or frowning thoughtfully when an idea or criticism came to him. He wrote a couple of notes down, but mainly sat quietly without critiquing her. Hermione realized that he was truly trying to take her seriously, albeit to save himself from teaching younger, less experienced students, and gave him credit for the attempt.

Finally, she handed him the list of names she'd come up with earlier in the day. He chuckled again as he was reading, startling her once more.

"You and Minerva apparently think alike, Miss Granger. James MacDonald is being contacted about the permanent teaching position here at Hogwarts, should I choose to teach you privately instead. That would work out in your favor; you could learn from two Masters instead of one," he paused. "Do you want to hear what I know of these others?"

"Please. Any advice you can offer would be appreciated." Hermione realized that he was finally treating her with some respect for her ideas, and hoped that he'd be forthcoming about information with the others she was considering.

"I knew Henri when I was younger and was surprised he chose Potions as a field of study. He's very flamboyant, loud and... demands attention. That's why he calls himself "Matisse": he thinks of Potions in the same way one thinks of art, and proceeds accordingly. He doesn't mind if his potions have no realistic use – they are a piece of art. He is dangerous because he doesn't think about what failure in a potion could mean: explosion, deadly fumes, melted cauldrons. He simply thinks that failed potions are like failed artwork: decidedly not good, but not dangerous.

"Amanda I do not know personally, but I do know that she covered up a bit of trouble a few years back involving a potion she claimed could make people fly – it was nothing more than Armadillo bile with a few muggle hallucinogens thrown in to give the _appearance_ of flying. She'd jump at the chance to take you as an apprentice, though." He handed the list back to her. "And as for the 'dungeon bat,' Miss Granger," Hermione cringed, remembering that she hadn't edited that part out of her personal list, "I do believe that I could help you with this idea of yours. Should MacDonald take my position as Potions Master at Hogwarts, we could potentially work out a dual-apprenticeship, if you're interested."

Hermione was stunned with this information. She thought about what Snape had just told her, considered the process she'd have to go through to find anyone else willing to take her on as an apprentice. She also registered the fact that Snape may be portraying these people in a negative light in order to encourage her to take an apprenticeship with him. With all of these thoughts running through her head, she finally decided on what she needed to do.

"Professor Snape, do you mind if I take some time to think about all of this, and send you an owl tonight or tomorrow about my decision? I should think that a dual-apprenticeship with you and Mr. MacDonald would benefit me greatly, but I need to speak to Minerva about the likelihood of him coming to Hogwarts. I also, no offense, need to think about your sincerity in your offer. I do think you're trying to respect my research, but an offer because of blackmail is a hard offer to accept, you see."

Again, Snape laughed.

"Indeed. Thank Merlin you're using your head. Maybe you won't be such a pain to teach, after all. If I may take the liberty, Hermione, I'll write to James myself and see if he'd be willing to work with us on this. I'll let you know when I hear back from him."

"Thank you, Professor. That sounds reasonable." She stood to leave. "I appreciate your help, and even though Minerva is interfering, I do appreciate the fact that you're willing to think about this apprenticeship." She closed the door behind her as she left.

Severus tapped his finger thoughtfully on his desk after she walked out of his office. Interfering indeed. However, it was beginning to look like this apprenticeship idea wasn't terrible, after all.

--

Hermione stood in the corridor, catching her breath for a moment. She had supposed that Snape was inviting her down so that he could pawn her off to another Potions Master. She hadn't considered the fact that he might offer to take her on himself. He seemed genuine enough; not happy, mind, but genuine enough that he wasn't completely being forced into this offer. The added bonus of MacDonald maybe coming to teach at Hogwarts as well was an idea that Hermione could not refuse. Perhaps she could speak to Minerva about splitting time between the two professors, gaining insight into both Defense and Charms in conjunction with Potions... She smiled. Hopefully Severus' news about Mr. MacDonald would be favorable.

She returned to her room and sent an owl off to Kingsley with an update, explaining that she wouldn't need to meet with him until after Severus had heard from James MacDonald. She'd continue to update him on her situation, though, and hoped that maybe they could go out to dinner at some point once everything was settled to talk about Ministry funding for her ideas.

She sent owls off to both Harry and Ron before she fell asleep, telling them about all of the exciting things that had happened in the last two days since they'd left. They were just short notes, but she hoped she'd have a chance to write to them again later.

Exhausted, Hermione crawled into bed and passed out. Her dreams that night, though she didn't remember them, involved strong arms wrapping around hers, showing her precisely the best way to chop Mandarin roots for a complex potion.

--

Brendon arrived the next morning, ready to help Hermione put her library in order. He explained that once the library was charmed to organize itself according to Hermione's wishes, it wouldn't matter if the books were relocated (Hermione had expressed concern over the organizing system not working once she moved into her own flat).

"Of course," he added coyly when she said this, "I'm always willing to come over to your flat and help you reorganize, if something goes wrong."

Hermione smiled at him in thanks, and they got down to work. They had to cast reading charms, categorizing charms, self-updating charms, recognition charms, and thought-sensing charms on every one of Hermione's numerous books. When they were done, however, Hermione waved her wand and thought of which subjects she wanted readily available, and the books all shifted and reorganized according to her request. She was delighted.

"Brendon, thank you _so_ much! This is going to be wonderfully helpful when I start my apprenticeship!" Hermione was gushing, but she didn't really care. After all, it's not every day someone comes along and gives you a research tool that pulls exactly the books you need from a vast library. In fact, she was thinking about offering this kind of update to the Hogwarts library. Madam Pince would be grateful to only have to wave her wand and think of a subject, idea, or spell when a student asked for help locating research materials.

"It was a pleasure!" He beamed at her unexpected praise. "Can I take you out to dinner later, maybe, to celebrate your new and improved library?" He looked so nervous, so sincere, that Hermione couldn't say no. They agreed to meet in Hogsmeade around six.

After Brendon had left, an owl appeared at Hermione's window. She didn't recognize the owl or the handwriting, and eagerly tore the letter open to find that it was from James MacDonald.

_Miss Granger,_

_I just received a floo call from your old professor, Severus Snape. He offered me his position at Hogwarts as Potions Master, should I come out of me hiding here in Scotland. He says that you're an exceptionally bright student looking to study Potions in tandem with other fields of study. Severus seemed to think that he could sit on his fanny, teaching you part time, me teaching you part time _and_ teaching all seven years of students on top of that. I abused him of this idea most readily._

Hermione's heart fell, but she kept reading on.

_I did have another suggestion that seemed to appeal to Severus, though you'll have to ask him what he thinks. I told him that he could teach the upper years, fifth through seventh, and I could teach the younguns. Then we'd both teach you half time. He says you have some interesting ideas that might prove to change potions as we know it. He doesn't say things like that much, lassie, so I'm willing to take a chance on you. Talk to Severus when you get this. See what he thought about my idea, and we'll go from there. I can be at Hogwarts next week to start your training, if this works for you._

_J. MacDonald_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was so excited at the prospect of studying under two of the Potions world's greats that she dashed right down to Snape's office. When she got there, though, she realized that she didn't quite know what to say. Taking a moment to compose herself, lest this turn into a shouting match again, Hermione knocked calmly on Snape's door.

--

Severus was preparing to leave for dinner when he heard a knock on his office door. Smirking, he called, "Come in, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked somewhat startled as she opened the door, but hesitantly smiled.

"Sir, I just received a letter from Mr. MacDonald. He suggested I come talk to you about –"

"About the ridiculous notion that I might continue to teach the students at Hogwarts, just so you could have the privilege of both our tutoring?" he sneered, as usual. "Yes, James did seem to think that I would go for that, didn't he?" Hermione's jaw dropped, and her hope along with it. Snape obviously hadn't meant to give the impression that he would agree to this plan, and Hermione realized that she never should have believed that Severus would willingly take up teaching again. _Crap._

"I'm sorry that he misunderstood you, sir. Is there any way that we can make this work? I would be willing to take over some of the classes myself, if I had to..."

Snape stopped. He paused, and looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't trust you to teach the practical portions of the class. You'd get someone killed." Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off before she could say anything. "Quiet, you foolish girl. I'm not done. Since you are Hogwarts' resident know-it-all, you might not do too badly _lecturing_... In fact, if you were to do lecturing for, say, the fifth, sixth and seventh years, and grade the written assignments, I might agree to teaching the practical lessons and grading the potions themselves." Snape smirked. He _had_ told James that he'd be willing to take on the upper three years, knowing that Hermione was desperate enough for this apprenticeship that she would offer to take on some of the work herself. _Perfect..._

"Would I be using your lesson plans, or my own?" _Three years of classes _and_ an apprenticeship with both Masters? Does the man still think I have a Time Turner?_ Hermione seethed.

"Mine, of course. I know you wouldn't have enough time to create the lesson plans and attend to your apprenticeships. That, and, of course, the fact that you'd probably kill the children with the ridiculous amount of information you'd give them, if left to _your_ lesson plans."

Hermione was angry, but she was beginning to learn that the best way to handle Snape was _not_ yelling and screaming, but a return of his own dry wit. "And how much work does this actually leave _you_ doing, _Professor_?" she asked coldly. "Me teaching most classes of yours, you teaching only those lessons once a week that involve brewing, Mr. MacDonald teaching everything else, and my every other waking moment devoted to research and work on my apprenticeship, of which you are only partially involved?"

Snape smiled. He actually _smiled_. He still looked a little evil, but Hermione was sure it was a smile nonetheless. "You're right, Miss Granger. Thank you for taking the time to care about my boredom levels. I think I'll take on another apprentice." With that, he drew his robes around himself, and swept out of the room, leaving Hermione standing there in shock and anger. _Another_ apprentice? After she had to fight and plead for him to take her on in the first place, he was going to take on _another apprentice_? She growled. She was beginning to think that an apprenticeship with the man would merely drive her insane, instead of teaching her the skills she'd need to succeed in Potions. _Damn the man for his wit_, Hermione thought. Suddenly, she smiled. _Snape isn't the only one who can play at that game_... Hermione followed him out the door, but rather than heading to the Great Hall for dinner, she went directly to the Headmistress' office.

--

After hearing about her Potions Master's exploits, Minerva simply shook her head.

"I have written to James MacDonald, but I haven't even received a reply from him yet. You apparently know more about that than I do. Severus, on the other hand, has no right forcing you to take over his classes, and I'll speak to him about that."

"Minerva, I don't mind teaching the classes. I'd rather you not speak to him about it, really. Unless you can get him to take over lecturing for the fifth years – I don't want to deal with that _many_ students. I'd rather deal with a few who know what they're talking about. I think that if you talked to him, he might get angry and back out on the whole thing..." Hermione sighed. She didn't see a way around teaching those classes. "What really gets me is that he's just decided to take on another apprentice, after all that I've fought through to get him to take me on."

"Severus is right, though, you know. You'd have a research partner, someone _else_ to help you teach classes, and someone to distract Severus when you don't feel like dealing with him." Minerva knew that Severus would need something else to do to keep him busy. After all these years of constant teaching and spying, Severus (although he didn't know it yet) would be bored without the constant work he used to have.

Hermione thought about this for a moment, then nodded slowly. "The other apprentice can take the sixth years. Severus will teach fifth. I'll teach seventh, considering that I've just finished my own NEWTs, and can help them prepare for it." She glanced at Minerva for approval, and when she saw the older woman nodding, continued. "That will leave me time to work with both Professors and still give everyone enough time to get research done. Could you ask Professor Snape if this is appealing to him?"

"Of course! Is there anything else I can help with?" Minerva was delighted that it seemed everything would work out perfectly between both Potions Masters and Hermione.

"If you could have the house elves prepare a room for Professor MacDonald, he said he'd be here within the week. I have a date, and then I have to start preparing for my apprenticeship. Thank you for everything, Minerva." Hermione smiled, finally, and stood up to leave. She waved goodbye to the Headmistress and raced off to the Head Girl's room. She had thirty minutes before she was supposed to meet Brendon in Hogsmeade.

--

After a fast shower, a change of clothes and some quick makeup, Hermione hurried off, and was only five minutes late in getting to Hogsmeade. Brendon wasn't waiting for her though – he was rushing towards her, too. Hermione was relieved that she wasn't the only one running late, but she was a little annoyed about it too. Wasn't the girl the one supposed to be late?

"Hi!" she called out brightly when she saw Brendon walking towards her.

"Hey! I hope you weren't waiting long. I got some wonderful news and it distracted me from the time." Brendon looked slightly apologetic, but also extremely excited.

"That's wonderful! No, I was just getting here myself. It's been a hectic afternoon. Let's go eat, and you can tell me about your news." Hermione linked her arm through his, and walked with him to Dino's, a new Italian restaurant that had just opened here at the end of the war.

The maitre'd smiled widely as he saw who his newest guests were. Realizing that he could get some nice publicity out of Miss Granger's appearance at his restaurant, he was excruciatingly polite.

"Miss Granger! Welcome to Dino's! My name is Claudio, and I'll take you and your date right to your table!" He bowed low and shook her hand, a rather odd combination in Hermione's eyes, but she smiled.

"Thank you, Claudio, but we don't have reservations –" she began.

"Nonsense! We just had a reservation cancel; you can have their table. Right this way, if you please." Claudio led them through the beautiful Italian restaurant, and placed them at a nice table near the windows. "If you need anything else, please just let me know," he said as he handed them menus and wine lists. "Your waiter will be right over."

--

A short while later, Hermione and Brendon were sipping on white wine while Hermione told Brendon about her apprenticeships. She hadn't gotten around to mentioning _whom_ they were with yet, but Brendon broke in, smiling.

"Actually, that's my news as well! I got a letter from Professor Snape at your school, asking me if I'd be interested in having an apprenticeship with him! Isn't that wonderful? I hear he's one of the best." Brendon was smiling so proudly and was so excited that Hermione almost hated to tell him anything about Snape.

"Yes, actually, Brendon that's wonderful. You see, one of my tutors will be Professor Snape, and the other will be James MacDonald. We'll be working together," she explained. If anything, Brendon smiled more.

"Even better, Hermione! I'll get to see you every day!"

Hermione bit back a sigh. Brendon was nice, but she didn't want a boyfriend. His enthusiasm made him a nice friend, someone to hang out with outside of school, work, and research, but she didn't think she could handle it if he were mooning around her like a love-sick puppy all the time. She decided to tell a tiny white lie.

"That's wonderful, Brendon. It will be so nice to have someone personable to work with. You'll understand what I mean when you actually _meet_ Snape. He's a genius, but mean. My boyfriend," Hermione winced slightly, "thinks I'm insane for wanting to apprentice with him _and_ Professor MacDonald."

"Oh. Well, he can't be that bad." Brendon looked disappointed, but was trying obviously not to show it.

"We'll see. Why don't you come up to the school with me after the meal and you can meet him?" Hermione didn't want his romantic attention, but she didn't want to hurt the poor man, either. _Then why are you introducing him to Snape after your meal?_ Hermione forced a smile, and then changed the subject. The rest of the meal was much better, talking about different Potions theories and their goals after their apprenticeship. By the end of the meal, Hermione hoped that Snape didn't scare Brendon off after their initial meeting. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about intelligent things – like _not_ Quiddich.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione still couldn't believe it. She brought Brendon to the castle to introduce him to Professor Snape, and Snape had been _nice_. Not merely polite, not barely tolerable, not almost mean, but _nice_.

"It will be an honor to work with you," Snape said. "I heard from your Potions Master at Beauxbatons that you're very skilled. And I see you've already been acquainted with Miss Granger. I'm sure it will be an interesting year tutoring you."

Why couldn't Snape be nice when it was her? What was it about Hermione's personality that just seemed to drive him crazy, and in turn made him lash out at her? Brendon had just bounced right up to him and introduced himself. If Hermione tried that, she'd be sneered at, ridiculed, and finally, hollered at until she removed herself from his presence. Was Brendon really that much more talented at Potions than she was? Maybe his professor at Beauxbatons was even better than Snape. Maybe Brendon was related to Snape? No, Brendon was too good looking to be related to Snape. What the hell!

Hermione was in tears as she left the two men talking. She walked away five minutes into their conversation, realizing that she was not going to be acknowledged after introducing them. She always tried, always did her best, and apparently that was never going to be good enough for Professor Severus Snape. As soon as she rounded the corner, leaving the corridor where they were talking, Hermione started sobbing and began running back to her room. Once there, she locked the door and threw herself on the couch, crying. She didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night. Crookshanks was her only consolation in her tears – the rest of the world went on, not noticing her distress.

--

Severus felt a little pang in his chest when Hermione walked away from him and Brendon. Of course he meant to alienate her. He never wanted to teach her in the first place, and was basically blackmailed into agreeing to it. However, Hermione had been one of the first to announce that she found Minerva's tactics disturbing. She didn't want a tutor who was forced to teach. She also offered to take some of his teaching burden from him so that he would feel more comfortable spending time tutoring her. She even accepted the fact that he wanted a second apprentice, even though he had only extended the offer to Mr. Hamilton to irritate her. He sighed.

Why was he feeling bad for the Know-It-All-Who-Lived-to-Annoy-Him? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was none too happy about that answer. She was attempting to treat him with the respect that he had never earned from her. She was trying to treat him like a higher-ranking equal, her tutor and private teacher with whom she would work closely to develop revolutionizing potions. He was treating her like a naughty third year, though none of the events that had conspired were her fault. Though Severus was little concerned with being fair, he did not like being disrespectful or rude unless the recipient deserved it. Minerva diserved his attitude – Hermione did not. Miss Granger, rather. Indeed, it would not do to become too familiar with his star pupil.

Tomorrow he would invite her to tea to hammer out the remaining details of her apprenticeship. There, he could try to make some headway into restoring her respect for him.

His spying skills included exceptional hearing, and at that moment, he cursed his ability. Though it had saved his life several times in the past, he wished he was not burdened with it then. Miss Granger thought she was out of earshot and had begun sobbing before taking off running somewhere. Severus felt even worse. Normally, he reveled in students' tears and their moping. With Hermione – Miss Granger – he felt bad, knowing that she was only trying to impress him. He sighed again. He cut his conversation short with Brendon and told him he'd owl more details on the apprenticeship later that week. Bidding goodnight to the young man, he strode off down the hall to where he thought Miss Granger might have gone, and heard the slamming of the door to the Head Girl's room. Why was the girl so dramatic?

He toyed with the idea that Brendon was her date for the evening, or her boyfriend. Obviously not. Brendon had been nothing but courteous, trying to draw her into the conversation several times, but Severus had never paid any attention to her. He also thought Brendon mentioned something about meeting just a couple days ago at the ministry, that he had been helping her magically update her library, or something. It was a good thing they weren't dating. He wouldn't tolerate them playing around while studying with him. It would quite probably ruin the quality of their work, and it would prove a distraction when the relationship didn't work out.

Yes, "when." Severus was nothing if not a realist, and he knew that no relationships could last forever. Those who thought they could were mistaken, and would learn of their mistake the hard way. He hadn't always been a cold-hearted bastard, and had been in love once before, during his days as a student at Hogwarts. Lily had broken his heart after taking his virginity, and had left him a broken, bitter mess. He had hardened into the man he was today through his days as a Death Eater, true, but because he never gave another woman a chance after Lily.

That wasn't to say that he hadn't dated. No, there had been a handful of women over the years who found his dark bitterness intriguing. He took them out to dinner, bedded them, and that was usually the end of it. Occasionally there was a woman who came back one or two more times, but that was rare. He stopped seeing them all after three dates, because he knew that much longer than that, and his heart might become attached again. Severus was not willing to put himself through the heartache he had experienced with Lily again, and purposely never let another woman close enough to hurt him. And never would.

He went back down to his rooms in the dungeons, and immediately poured himself a firewhiskey. He stared into space contemplatively, thinking about how to smooth things over with Herm – Miss Granger – so that he would have a peaceful and productive semester with the brilliant young woman. Her ideas had merit, and with enough thought and work put into them, he had no doubt that she could find a way to somehow make it work. It would be interesting to see what she could come up with.

In the mean time, he planned on downing the rest of his bottle of firewhiskey and reading a novel he'd picked up earlier that week. He'd face Hermione tomorrow. Miss Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

James MacDonald walked up to the castle a little skeptically. This would probably be the oddest year for him yet. In the end they'd come up with a compromise for teaching the classes. He'd take the first through fourth years, Snape would take fifth and sixth, and the two apprentices together would teach the seventh years, having just finished the course themselves. In their spare time, MacDonald and Snape would apprentice with both Hermione and Brendon. Hermione and Brendon would also be expected to complete their master's work by the end of the year to be considered for mastership in Potions. Strange indeed.

School didn't start for another few months, but James had agreed to come down and start working with Hermione early – mainly because he didn't have anything else to do. The letters requesting him to come to Hogwarts came at a time when he'd had no research planned, no women around to have flings with, and when he was running out of food in his tiny cabin in the Scottish highlands. He also had heard from Snape how brilliant Hermione was, and he couldn't wait to meet her. After all, hearing about a brilliant student from Snape was much like hearing about delicious lemon drops from McGonagall. It just didn't happen. Then he'd found out there was a second apprentice – a _male_ – and he almost changed his mind. He decided to continue on, though, and decided that if the boy were stupid, he just wouldn't give him the time of day.

MacDonald had no use for other men. He thought most of them dumb as rocks, and none too enjoyable to look at. All of his research partners had always been women; his friends were all women; most importantly, his bed was always warmed by a woman. No, men were of no use at all. He seriously hoped that Hermione was pretty, or it wasn't going to be worth leaving seclusion for a year for this position.

--

Severus sighed when he saw MacDonald walking up to the doors of the castle. The man hadn't changed a bit. Blond, roguish, muscular and arrogant. Fantastic. At least he was taking most of the brats away from him so he wouldn't have to deal with them this year.

"MacDonald," he said solemnly when he was within hearing distance.

"Snape," MacDonald countered. "Let's get me to my rooms, eh? Let Hermione know that we'll be starting this afternoon on the apprenticeship. Can't be too soon, yeh know." Plus, she's _got_ to be better looking than McGonagall, he thought.

Severus bristled at the demands. "You can let _Miss Granger_ know that you'd like to meet this afternoon. I'm sure she'd be much obliged. _Miss Granger_ will be in the Head Girl's rooms until Minerva finishes setting up the apprentice quarters. Ask any of the portraits and they can tell you where to go." He strode off quickly, leaving MacDonald to stumble off behind him. "You'll be in the quarters on the first floor, above the dungeons for now. Talk to Minerva about switching. There you go. I'll see you at dinner." Severus strode off without making sure that MacDonald got into his rooms. He despised the man personally, but knew that he was brilliant with Potions and with Charms. He was irritated that everyone insisted on such informality: it's _Miss Granger_, not _Hermione_. How inappropriate. Then again, he assumed that MacDonald would try to seduce the chit. And she'd probably fall prey to his charms as most women did. Ridiculous. _I thought this was supposed to be an apprenticeship, not a place for horny professors to find young women..._

This was going to be an interesting year.

--

Hermione awoke to an owl tapping on her window. It had a package tied to its foot, and looked as if it had been tapping on the glass for a while, trying to get her attention. Stretching, she let the poor thing inside, and took off the package. It was surprisingly heavy for such a small package. Tossing it a treat, she opened the package to find a note.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am sorry that we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday with the excitement of meeting Mr. Hamilton. Please come to my office this afternoon around two, if you can. I'd like to discuss the aims and goals of this apprenticeship, and put together a syllabus for your year. It would be helpful to have you there, so you can have a say in what we're doing._

_James MacDonald will be here this morning and will probably want to meet with you as well. Be on your guard around him, Miss Granger, as he is known to "charm" women freely and quite often. _

_Yours,_

_S.S._

Looking at the contents of the package, Hermione saw an old, well-red book with a small note attached.

_Donahue's __Magick and Theorie in Potions__. Old, but still reliable background reading for your research. Enjoy._

_-S.S._

Hermione reeled in shock. She'd been looking everywhere for a copy of this! The Hogwarts library didn't have one, and Madam Pince didn't know where she could look for one. None of the new or used bookshops in Hogsmeade had a copy. What luck! It was ten o'clock now; Hermione hoped she'd have finished the book by two so she could return it to Snape.

She thought back to the letter he'd written and the warning about Professor MacDonald. It was odd that Severus would write anything like that, but figured that she'd find out what he meant in due time. Until then, though, Donahue's book was sitting there, just waiting to be read...

--

Promptly at two, Hermione knocked on the door to Snape's office, carrying a pile of parchments and books. Sitting on the top of the pile was the Donahue that Snape had lent her. She'd finished it, taken copious notes, and knew that she was more ready to meet with Snape since she'd read it. It was fascinating. Donahue maintained that magic and potions could be combined under special circumstances, and that their combination enhanced the magic and the potion. He thought that the application or use of such a potion could potentially render the potion more potent than the original spell. He was never able to prove any of his theories because he was an abysmal potions maker, but his theories were interesting and were a good foundation for research. Even if he were proved wrong, his calculations about which potions could not handle magic tampering would be important when Hermione started brewing.

Snape opened the door and ushered her in, seamlessly taking some of the books out of her arms as she staggered in with them.

"Are you, or are you not a witch, Miss Granger? Why not use magic to carry these?" Snape asked with a smirk. The girl was ridiculous.

"I need to get my arm strength up, professor, if I'm going to be brewing and stirring, chopping ingredients and hauling cauldrons all day."

"Indeed. Very good, Miss Granger." Snape was impressed. Not as ridiculous as he thought, then. Maybe she'd stand a chance against MacDonald, the old perv. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, sir. Here's your copy of Donahue back. Thank you very much for that. I've been looking everywhere for a copy, and no one seemed to have it." Hermione spoke quickly, trying to be nonchalant about reading it, but was flustered that Snape would have thought to let her borrow it.

"Keep it. You'll need theory background for much of what we'll be doing this semester. Think of it as a welcome gift, if you will. Welcome to the year from hell, for you. You have to complete this apprenticeship in half the time that others do. You don't need to thank me. You'll be cursing my name in a few weeks, I'm sure," Snape said dryly. The girl was too easy to please. "Now," he said while Hermione was still speechless, "your syllabus."

--

Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! I haven't been in the "writing mood" lately. I'll try to do better from now on...

Please review!


End file.
